The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, a display program, and a recording medium with the display program recorded therein, and can be applied to, for instance, a car navigation apparatus. The present invention enables confirmation of facilities and the like in an area around a displayed place with simple operations by temporally zooming out a display to provide the display with the original size in response to an instruction by a user as a trigger and also by allowing scroll operations by the user during the process above.
A car navigation apparatus is used for guiding a user to a destination by displaying a map. In the car navigation system as described above, it is possible to change a scale of a map display in response to a user's operation and also to scroll the display.
Various types of devices have been proposed in relation to the map display as described above, and for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-292194 proposes a method of facilitating operations for scrolling by switching a scrolling speed in response to a user's operation.
In the state where a map for a current position is being displayed on the car navigation system, sometimes a user wants to confirm an area around the current position or to grasp a positional relation between the current position and peripheral facilities such as the nearest highway, stations, public facilities, and the like. In the case as described above, when a desired position is not display on a map for the current position, the user once scales down the current map display to confirm the desired position, and then restores the map with the previous scale.
Further in the case as described above, if a user wants to confirm a desired position with a more detailed map display, the user scales down the map display once so that the desired position is displayed, scrolls the map display so that the desired position is displayed at the center of the screen, scales up the map display in the state, and then has the current position again displayed on the map with the previous scale.
Therefore, with the type of car navigation system in related art, the user is disadvantageously required to repeat cumbersome operations for confirming facilities and the like in an area around a place currently being displayed.